Pay Back
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: Ash 'n' Dawn. Satoshi 'n' Hikari. Pearlshipping, Satohika Okay so here it goes! This was an old story I found in my files whilst I was cleaning it and yes, it's not as good as my others because it's a year old. You know what? Explanation inside, read to find out a proper summary :D Blind date, pay back on cheaters, and a whole lot more...
1. The Date

"I really don't like this May!" Dawn huffed, crossing her arms as she studied the five star restaurant before her. May, as her duties as Dawn's best friend for life, had hooked her up with a total stranger so she could find a love interest. But Dawn objected.

"Try at least!" May pleaded, pushing her in. She was assisted by Lucas, Dawn's older brother, Candice, Dawn's little sister, and Max, May's little brother. The siblings had suggested they would give a helping hand to this, partly because they had nothing else to do at a Saturday night.

"Oh come on Dawn, your being a woos!" Lucas protested, trying to make her budge.

"I don't want to though! And you can't make me!" Dawn barked, turning the other way as she bolted to the forest clearing. They all sighed and shook their heads as Candice suggested she would run after her, since she was the fastest of all four although Dawn was faster, and in addition to that, she would be the one to have more success on talking to Dawn.

"Dawn? Dawn!" Candice called out, scanning the area for a figure.

"Leave me alone!" Dawn hissed, from a tree branch. Candice looked up and shielded her eyes as the sun was beaming very strong, and squinted her eyes so she could see her figure much more clearly. Dawn wasn't far up the tree, but Candice was scared - no, scratch that. Petrified of heights, and didn't dare step one foot on the tree.

"Oh come on Dawn! It's for your own good! You can't shut everyone out forever!" Candice demanded.

"Can so and you can watch me if you want!" Dawn shouted back, smiling as she swung her feet to and throe. In all honesty, Dawn didn't want to be involved in another love related relationship since what happened to her in the last one. Paul had dumped her, insisting she wasn't the one, and right after the night Dawn caught him kissing and hugging another girl and had forgave him and let his actions be unpunished.

"Please Dawn! Can you at least meet the guy?! He's waiting for you and it'd be mean to stand him up!" Candice pleaded. Dawn sighed and gave in. The blunette would hate to stand another guy up, and she would just have to break it to him gently that she was just here for the sake of her friends, and not interested in a relationship.

"Here she is!" May sighed happily, branching out an arm as she looked at a unfamiliar figure. It couldn't be Lucas since he was a stub and was no taller then Dawn, or May for that matter. And it obviously couldn't be Max since he was no taller then Lucas. So who could he be?

"Dawn, hi my name is Ash." the boy greeted, branching out an arm for a hand shake. He had pitch black hair that sprung in different directions, and a toothy grin which Dawn immediately felt weak towards. The boy also had hazel eyes which were filled with sparks which gave him that enchanted edge. He was a tanned boy with a well built body, and Dawn suddenly felt week at her knees.

"Hey Ash, pleased to meet you." Dawn replied, accepting his handshake and masking her annoyance with a smile. May gestured them to the entrance as Ash took her hand and led her in. She felt uncomfortable holding a boy's hand and automatically fell stiff, although she relaxed and just let the boy drift her to her prison, although secretly she was enjoying it.

"Ha! What should we do now?" Lucas beamed, thrusting his fist in the air in triumph.

"Um.. who's up for tacos? A light snack and then we could go to the arcade store." May suggested.

"I second that!" Candice replied, and Max nodded.

"Then off we go." May smiled, leading them towards her car.

"This place is neat." Dawn breathed, observing the luxurious details as Ash chuckled and nodded.

"I chose this place since your friend's said you were something special, and I insisted the best for you then. Guess they were right and my work hadn't gone to waste." He chuckled lightly, replied by a tint of blush splashing on Dawn's creamy complexion.

"Um.. listen." Dawn began, ready to break it to him lightly.

"Hey!" Ash interrupted, pointing to their seats. "It's on the terrace, neat."

"Yeah... delightful." Dawn muttered, taking her seat. Ash tucked the seat in and then went to sit on his own. Silence stretched between the two as they both thought of a conversation to start of the date, but struggled and kept quiet.

"Hello and welcome to Diamond Safari. Our starters come in free and everything on the main course is £4.99 each. Our dessert are mixed variate so all have different costs. Here are your menus, have a very nice day." a woman announced, coming out of the blue. She gave them the well decorated menus with all sorts of designs around it, and then whisked off to another table to say the same exact thing.

"Well..." Ash began, starting to feel tense.

"The fruit salad would be a light starter. And then the Yorkshire pudding with gravy and stake, and to top it off it would be nice to get a extra large sundae. And drink... um... diet coke." Dawn suggested, looking at Ash as she waited for his response and opinion.

"Wow, never saw someone that can choose off a menu so swiftly. I'd fight over which dessert I would have and drink." Ash laughed, colour coming on his cheeks as Dawn was kissed by a light blush as well and hid it with the menu.

"Well... order everything." Dawn giggled, amusing herself slightly.

"Last time I did that the chef was demanding to see who was making all these orders and I made a big scene. Shame, because it's a all you can eat restaurant." Ash remembered, his blush growing darker as he also hid it with the menu. None of them were making eye contact now and was slightly embarrassed by the bad jokes they spoke.

"You don't seem like you eat all that.. you look fine t-to me." Dawn stuttered, feeling slightly sheepish.

"Ya think?!" Ash asked, the blush fading away.

"You're pretty much in shape." Dawn went on, her confidence building up.

"Thanks... has anyone ever told you: you got pretty eyes?" Ash questioned.

"N-no." Dawn mumbled.

"Well let me be the first to say it then. You got pretty eyes." Ash began, leaning in.

"Ya think?" Dawn giggled, tilting closer.

"I know." Ash whispered, their noses touching. They began closing their eyes and just when they were about to share a passionate kiss...

"Orders please."

Quickly, they pulled away and sat properly on their seats, in a deep shade of red. Dawn said her order as Ash said his and the waiter snickered as she walked away, pleased that she had caused a couple to have such a large amount of blush to be on their cheeks.

"S-so..." Ash began, still in a deep red.

Dawn sighed. She hated the whole idea. Being here with this boy she hardly knew but was falling for. Having no one she knew watching over her. Being embarrassed by a waiter as she was almost close to kissing a complete stranger, regardless if she knew his name or not. She wanted to leave.

"This is silly..." Dawn muttered.

"What's silly?" Ash asked, cocking his head to a side.

Dawn looked up and then started to giggle. He was pulling an expression which slightly amused Dawn, and although she was attempting to bottle in up, she couldn't help but let loose a few smirks as she put a hand to her mouth and hid her face.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked again, smiling.

"You... don't do that." Dawn demanded, still giggling to herself.

"What? This?" Ash asked, sticking out his tongue as his eye brows arched and he squinted his eyes. His nose wrinkled and he cocked his head more so the image would be slightly more amusing. Dawn looked up and then burst out in laughter, Ash smiled.

"You've got a cute giggle." he complemented, coming back to his original form. Immediately, Dawn blushed and turned.

"It's.. squeaky." she insisted.

"Suits you." he chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he tilted closer.

"There you go, your starters." the woman said, putting it on their table.

They ate in silence, but not a uncomfortable silence. Ash told himself to eat in a slow pace and not embarrass himself. His last girlfriend had grown tired of his immature ways and then began cheating behind his back. When he found out she immediately dumped him and then ran to the arms of the man she was in love with, causing pain in Ash's heart.

"Huh... first boy I know that eats like a gentleman. What up with that?" Dawn teased.

"Ha, don't like it?" he answered, although it wasn't in a playful way.

"What's a matter?" Dawn asked, seeing that the sparks in his eyes had faded.

"Nothing it's just, - My last girlfriend dumped me because she said I was too childish. She was actually cheating behind my back and then when I found out, she dumped me and ran to the dude and kissed him in front of me... it broke me to pieces." he explained in a whisper.

"Guess... guess your story is not as different as mine then." Dawn mumbled, beginning her very own flashback. "My boyfriend... Paul. We went to a party and I saw him in a room making out with another girl and stuff. I forgave him and let it slip but the following day... he dumped me and said I just wasn't his type."

"Paul?!" Ash repeated, raising his voice. "That's the name of the creep Anabel went out with!"

"I say payback..." Dawn smiled, finally comfortable with Ash. She couldn't figure it out, but there was something special about Ash that she had never noticed before. A determined spark all her previous boyfriends were lacking. For once, she truly felt like she was getting it right when she was beside Ash.

"Heh, how about we go out tomorrow, meet at the park. I know Anabel always does usual walks down the park and there's no doubt this Paul dude might be tagging along!" Ash suggested, rising as he thrusted a fist in the air, drawing attention. And you know what? Dawn didn't care for the whispers or the remarks. Because nothing could destroy her, now that she has been through the worse.

It's a plan... Ashy." Dawn blushed, causing Ash to blush as well. There was no doubt that they were now a couple to be, and satisfied with their little blind date, they went out, having to pay nothing since they only had a starter. And both of them realized the grunting and how they didn't say their cheery line of: "Come back soon!"

"Tomorrow, at 3. Pick you up?" Ash suggested, holding Dawn's hand as he led her to his convertible.

"You don't know where I live though..." Dawn teased, adopting a playful tone.

"I'm going to drop you off aren't I? So I'll find out..." he answered, turning on the car.

And off they went. Riding off into the sunset with the plan hatching in their mind. The two trouble makers wouldn't know what hit 'em :P

So yeah I was cleaning my files and I saw this story. I made this when I wrote stories on Deviantart, but I never had an audience there so I quit story making but this story and a few others remained on my file. I chose to put this one first and see what you thought of it, since it's the best one out of all the rubbish work I've done :P Lol, this story is a year old by the way.

So let me know your opinion... Please and thank you ^^


	2. The Pay Back

"You look gorgeous Dawn." Ash blushed, studying Dawn's remarkable outfit. She was wearing skinny jeans with a off-the-shoulder, short sleeve crop top with a large kiss marked at the middle. She had her hair loose like the previous night but this time, it was side swept and some strands acted as her side swept fringe. She wore flats with this look and stunning jewelry.

"Thanks Ashy, you look gorgeous yourself." Dawn replied, blushing lightly as well. He was wearing ripped denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt that was accompanied with a black leather jacket. He wore the trainers he had the previous night and his hair remained spiky.

"Off we go then." Dawn smiled, taking his hand as they walked to the park. It was a block away and didn't need the use of Ash's red convertible, and the day was beautiful and they had decided to take advantage of the nice weather and have a walk.

"I see 'em!" Dawn gasped, as she pointed to the two sharing a picnic under a oak tree. Ash smiled as he put his hands around Dawn's shoulder as she looked in his eyes and giggled, and they both deliberately walked past them.

Both took notice of them and gasped. Of course, they did know that the couples were their previous ex and jolted up to see them. Dawn had pulled off the outfit perfectly and her slender figure was shown off as Paul looked in awe.

Ash looked more then just simply mature. He looked ravishing and like a man in his late teens. They instantly wanted them back and although they knew that they both were involved in a relationship, they bolted towards them to greet them and snag their previous partner back.

"Hey Dawn! You look awesome today, wanna get some ice cream?" Paul insisted, smiling as he winked at her.

"Hey Ash!" Anabel smiled. "Remember the crap I said about you being immature? It was just me and my illness! Come back to me please! I have a picnic basket with your name written all over it!" she protested, pulling at his hand.

"Uh... Anabel? You cheated on me and plus, I am going out with Dawn now so I can't. Anyway, she made me breakfast before we left and to be honest, it made yours taste and look like something that you fished out of the garbage bin. But I can't be to sure you haven't..." Ash snickered, forcing his smile to wither as he tried to play it cool.

"Uh Paul?" Dawn began. "Ash was just about to get me ice cream and he said he'd give his heart and soul just to make him happy. Shame that you didn't do that a couple of months ago, or else we'd still be an item. But who am I to complain? I've got the best thing a girl could ask for... Ashy." Dawn grinned, dabbing her lips on Ash's lips.

"Ugh, him/her?!" They said together in disgust. The couple nodded and walked away, pleased at how their plan had worked out. And at the corner of their eye, they could see a bunch of children chomp down on some food and pigeons eating it up.

"Well... this has gone great Ashy. And if you don't mind..."

"Sure, I'll get you an ice cream Dawny. And I was telling the truth back then. Your breakfast does make her food seem like garbage!" Ash chuckled, leading her to the ice cream truck. Dawn ordered a Mr. Bubbly as Ash ordered a triple coned, four scooped with three different flavour, and sprinkles, ice cream.

"Wow... big man, big stomach." Dawn teased, giggling. "But I love you because you're you. Screw childish, you're perfect the way you are.." Dawn finished, bringing a smile to his face as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

It was short, but it sent fireworks and their heads spinning. Not to mention the small audience that awed at the scene, and the 'couple' that blew up seeing this. They pulled away and smiled as Ash breathed his words of thanks to his new girlfriend.

"Thank You."

**I did some calculating and I figured out how old I was when I did this ^^  
I was bloody eleven and a half, so damn close of being twelve! How do I know? Because when I save it, it shows in my file what day I had saved this so... there I go!**

**I can see how I improved through the years comparing this work to my others so... yeah ^^  
I have those gentle critics to thank for this! :D Lol. And no point pointing improvements here because this was when I was bad with grammar, punctuation and how I structure my sentences!**

**See ya people and thanks for reading! If I get nice reviews I'll post the other stories on here and see if you get a real good kick out of any of the others too! Te he x **


End file.
